totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Serena
Maria Serena Mc.Flinn "Serena", labeled The Voodoo Doll, was a camper on Total Drama Danger as a member of the Killer Catfish She is set to return to Total Drama All Stars where she is on the Walk of fame. Audition Tape In her audition tape, Serena is in the swimming pool of her house reading a magazine, then she starts talking a lot of things and your friend who is filming will turn off the camera because I was afternoon and she notices that he would turn off the camera, and she attacks him thus breaking the camera. Serenaauditiontape.png|Serena's Audition Tape. Trivia *Serena is the tallest girl. *Serena is the first to get hurt badly enough to leave the show. *Serena is the first to make an alliance *Serena was a nerd just before entering the show. *She is allergic to lactose, peanuts, and have great sickness by staying in high seas. Serena's interview before TDAS What's your best quality? ''' - Everything, I am perfect. '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) Pop Duh, it's obvious.Orange Titanic sushi Describe your craziest dream - I was sitting in a chair when I saw my friends they not saw me and I felt I had been replaced by Dorotty. Best memory from childhood? -When I took my braces. Most embarrassing moment at school? - When my mother ended up putting cheese on my sandwich and I ate, but then I started to swell and turn red. was horrible. Ten years from now what are you doing? -I'll be the richest woman in the world. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? - With Boxe. But do not think is love, I'll be pulling his head. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? - It's not yet my time. What do you think of the Other Competitors? Alex-Duds. Boxe-Ridiculous, useless, ugly, etc.. Chris.P-I do not care for him. Clara-In a word: crazy. Danny-''' I do not simpatisei with him. '''Dex-It's good for my covenant that's all. Erick -is Handsome, but I most do not care. James- an apple of pure fat. Jenny-seems to me the more I'm worse. Katelyn-''' Dumb. '''Lauren- She's the one who understands me. Mariah-..... I do not know. Nick-Bad boy, I think they meant bad ugly. Samantha-Nothing much. Linda-Like Katelyn. Shawn-Fat. Skyler-It is a threat to my covenant. Gallery |-| Overall= Serena rotation.png|Serena's Rotation 429px-Serenawallpaper-1-.png|Serena's Wallpaper. 538px-Boxena wallpaper-1-.png Serena Ballet.png serenastatue.png serena2.png serena_ pijama .jpg serena poseevil.png serenascared.png 241px-Serena_pose.png serena women's arrow.png |-| Total Drama Danger= 1.png 7.png Multicolorgirls.png 13.png 524px-TDDserenoxe001.jpg 20.jpg Boxe and serena first kiss.png Cara0031.png 300px-Killercatfishup.png 185px-Aliance.png Serena flirt whith mikey.png 830px-Losts.png 779px-Hill.png Ring.png RingSxB.png GirlsVSSerena.png Everyonecold.png Serenaandsnake.png Serenafalling.png 462px-Serenaanddaniel.png 640px-Erick team-1-.png total Drama All Stars Serenaarriving.png|Serena Arriving Run Contestant.png|Serena & everyone running SerenaLaurenByEBGR.png|Serena and Lauren, made by EBGR. What.png|Serena tells to her team about the secret "alliance" of Clara and Samantha V-I-T-Ó-R-I-A.png|Serena as "O" in the human alphabet. Elimination.png|Serena on the bottom two. Serena hug Dex and skyler and boxe see.png|Serena hugs Dex making Skyler and Boxe jealous. NewCanvas6.png NewCanvas1.png NewCanvas5.png grenadier in serena.png bravos.png Categoria:Female Categoria:Killer Catfish Categoria:Total Drama Danger Contestants Categoria:Characters Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Merge Contestants Categoria:Cavi74 Categoria:Walk of fame